Various structures for cooling a liner surface in contact with host exhaust gas passing through a turbine engine have been disclosed in the prior art. Liners typically include a first wall, referred to as a hot sheet, having a surface in contact with the exhaust gas and a second wall, referred to as a cold sheet, spaced apart from and fastened to the first wall. A space is defined between the first and second walls and cooling air travels therethrough, inhibiting overheating of the hot sheet. The cooling air might be provided by air supplied from a fan section upstream of the exhaust nozzle. In impingement cooling, a pressure differential typically exists between the cooling air and the exhaust gas. The pressure differential draws the cooling air into apertures in the cold sheet, and the cooling air then strikes surfaces of the hot sheet.
Kishi U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,361 discloses a sound absorbing honeycomb structure disposed between a nozzle plate and a liner. Cooling air flows between the nozzle plate and the liner, and the cooling air impinges against the liner for cooling. In some embodiments, the liner includes passages that provide fluid communication to the exhaust gas such that the cooling air flows into, and is combined with, exhaust gas.
Commonly assigned Madden U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,543 discloses a nozzle assembly for a turbine engine, which includes upper and lower movable flaps. Each of the flaps includes a liner having a surface in contact with combustion gas. Each of the liners defines a space through which cooling air flows. A plurality of spaced apart hinges enable movement of the flaps.
Commonly assigned Froemming et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,294, incorporated herein by reference, discloses an inner wall (i.e., a hot sheet) and an outer wall (i.e., a cold sheet) spaced apart and fastened together. A surface of the inner wall, facing the outer wall, includes intersecting ribs that space the walls apart. Threaded studs extend from intersecting regions of the ribs and through bores in the outer wall. Crimp nuts are fastened to the studs, thereby capturing the outer wall between the ribs and the crimp nuts, and thus, fastening the walls together in spaced relationship.